


Familiarity

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, contest prize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes, it lingers in the form of a faint calm voice…A voice that reminds me that I’m not alone, that I won’t ever be alone…A voice so familiar, and yet… so foreign at the same time.A soulmate au in which you can hear your soulmate's voice in your dreams. And you gradually get to know more about them as you become more aware of your dreams.





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or any of the characters. No profit is made and this fic was produced only out of love for the series. Haikyuu is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

**i. lingering**

 

_Sometimes, it lingers in the form of a faint calm voice…_

_A voice that reminds me that I’m not alone, that I won’t ever be alone…_

_A voice so familiar, and yet… so foreign at the same time._

_Who are you?_  You want to ask, but you know no one will answer. Because you have asked it so many times before to this ethereal dream, yet received no answer each time.  _I just want to know who you are._

You don’t expect a response, but you swear you almost did. It was soft and lulling, but when you tried to pinpoint the noise, it increases in volume. Its loudness goes up, but as it does, it loses that calmness. It loses that familiar soothing tone, and instead it echoes over and over. The tone gradually shifting from relaxing to alerting.

Your brow furrows, but when you reach out your hand to… you weren’t quite sure why you were reaching out your hand. But when you did, instead of finding someone, or something to validate the dream; to confirm its existence, you find a small round clock in your hand.

Your hands cupped its circumference, and you gently pulled up into a sitting position as the familiar vibrations and ringing echoed in your hand.

Another dream.

“I’m awake,” you mumbled softly to no one in particular. A yawn escapes your lips, and you kind of want to slump back into bed, but you don’t.

_Good morning..._

You almost faintly hear, or perhaps it was the grogginess of awakening so suddenly from your dream that you mistaken that voice to be real again. But you shook your head and finally clicked the small button, silencing that familiar ringing and vibration, and marking the beginning of a new day.

 

**ii. wistful**

Your hands hovered over the classroom door momentarily before turning away. There was no point in you walking in there, it wasn’t your classroom, and it wasn’t like you had a purpose there.

But something pulled at your heart, telling you to walk in.

But no. You fight against that urge, and instead make your way towards your homeroom. Kaori is already present, waiting for you patiently, and upon seeing the slight conflict in your gaze, and asked, “Another one?”

“Yeah,” you murmured a response, a pout slowly forming on your lips. She shakes her head fondly as she watches you take your seat beside her and she asked, “Did you get their name this time?”

“No, but…” your voice trails off as you hid your face behind your arms as you rested against the desk, “I could have swore he said good morning.”

“Did he now?”

You nodded, and muttered, “But I still don’t know his name. I’m not sure if he knows mine either…”

Kaori shrugged and then mumbled, “The whole soulmate thing is kind of weird, but at least you know his voice right?”

You nodded again, confirming her question. But a small sigh escapes your lips. I want to meet him.

 

**iii. fleeting**

Sometimes, throughout the school day, you swear you could hear his voice. That calm soothing voice that always managed to lull you deeper into sleep. But you weren’t sure if it was your imagination or your longing to meet him. And it certainly didn’t help that it was always followed along by the boisterous laughter of the upperclassmen that wandered around the halls.

But right now you had an important task - delivering Kaori’s phone to her. It would be a lie to say that you weren’t intimidated by the renown volleyball team at Fukurodani, but what friend would you be if you were to leave her phoneless?

The shouts from the court and the screech as the shoes slid harshly against the wooden floor made you hesitate at the door. But thankfully, Kaori notices you standing there nervously, and softly walked over to you.

“Thanks so much!”

She gives you a quick hug before pulling away and you laughed, “It’s no problem.”

It was only one sentence that was spoken. Just three simple words that you had bothered to say. But there was the sudden shout from the court as one of their members slowly gets off the court, holding his head with his hands.

“Woah! Akaashi! Are you okay? What happened?!”

The boy in question shook his head faintly, and the louder gray haired male frowned, “Nothing happened?”

“I’m fine, Bokuto-san.”

It was only three words. Yet that fleeting shock of electricity that went through the both of you from hearing each other’s voice for the first time in person was proof that you’ve found each other.

 

**iv. longing**

As per request, you had waited after practice. His voice was as soothing as you had remembered and known it to be. Yet it was still surreal that he was here, that he was this close. What were the chances? Some soulmates never met their respective others.

And yet, here you were, waiting for him outside the gym as he made his way towards you. The air was filled with nervous energy, and you couldn’t help but shift slightly as he approached you. His voice matched his pleasant appearance more than you would have believed it would.

“My name is Akaashi Keiji,” his arm extends, and before you could answer with your name, he smiled, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, [L/N] [F/N].”

Your eyes widened, and you looked down at his hand before looking back up at him. Your fingers barely grazed against his, but suddenly you find yourself intertwining his fingers with yours.

“You.. knew?”

He nodded, and he murmured, “I was waiting.”

His thumb gently rubs against the back of your hand and you softly asked, “Did you wait long?”

He shook his head, and smiled, “No, but I’m glad that you found me sooner.”

Your head slightly tilts to one side. Confusion swirls in your bright orbs, and he chuckled, fondly shaking his head, and he mumbled, “I’ve been wanting to meet you for so long.”

You wanted to convey your feelings, that you felt the same. But the lump in your throat choked your words. You couldn’t do anything to explain, but the slight pressure you put on his hand was enough.

It was enough for both of you, because now you were together.


End file.
